1. Field of the Invention
The innovation relates to a plug assembly, consisting of a printed circuit board, a face plate and two printed circuit board holders, for introduction into a frame-like structural assembly having bearing rails, in which the printed circuit board holder is provided with a clamping stand for the printed circuit board, with a receiver slot on the face plate, and with a flange for its fastening to the bearing rail.
The innovation can be used in plug assemblies of various dimensions which can be introduced into structural assemblies, such as are often used in the construction of electrical and electronic devices.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Plug assemblies of various embodiments are already known. They consist essentially of three structural parts which are fitted to each other, which are a printed circuit board, a face plate standing perpendicular to the printed circuit board, and two printed circuit board holders. These printed circuit board holders both connect the printed circuit board with the face plate and also fasten the plug assembly to the horizontal bearing rails of the structural assembly. The structural parts of the various known systems are only partially interchangeable. It has been found to be a drawback that face plates of different thicknesses cannot be exchanged or replaced one for the other.